Furihata's Flu
by BlueBowsAndBonBombs
Summary: When Furihata falls ill decision making becomes a whole lot harder. It's a good thing decision making is one of his boyfriend's skills. Oneshot


_*Buzz... Buzz*_

The vibrations caused the teen to turn onto his side, sniffling as he did so.

"Five more minutes" The boy moaned hoarsely, his eyes remaining firmly shut as light rays of the early morning sun bombarded them. Adjusting to the annoyance Seirin's 1st year point guard began to breathe heavily once more as he drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

 _*Buzz...Buzz*_

Kōki shifted once again. It had only been two minutes, who wanted his attention that badly. Furihata tried to prop himself up using his elbows, he soon paused as his body tensed. Every muscle and joint in his body was aching, it wasn't a foreign feeling but the team hadn't been doing anything too intense training wise. Placing a hand to the back of his neck, Kōki became aware of the radiating heat of his skin along with the dull pain in his throat and head. Groaning, Kōki flopped back down _,_ pulling at the covers lazily in search for the cause of the vibrations. Finding the device he flipped it open allowing the bright screen to blind him.

 **Two New Messages** took up the centre of the screen and was the only legible thing to half asleep hazel eyes.

Unlocking the phone and clicking into messages, Kōki's heart skipped beats. One new message from Riko and one from Seijuro. Clicking into Riko's message Furihata cried internally.

 _Hey Furihata,_

 _Just a reminder we're having a 1st year vs. 2nd year match today 2. Be there on time or I'll triple your training as soon as we're back from holidays._

 _Riko (^.^)_

"Ughhh *hack* *cough*" The boy curled in on himself a violent coughing fit wracked through his body. Lying back on the bed, Kōki allowed himself a moment to breathe normally before returning his focus to his phone. He couldn't help but allow a smile to grace his unusually pale face.

 _Good morning, my Kōki._

Was it ridiculous that stuff as small as that made the brunette blush?

 _Morning Seijuro. I can't wait to see you. Where will we meet?_

Just as he finished the message Kōki hastily pulled himself out of bed. This was the one weekend he couldn't afford to be ill. He promised to meet Seijuro for lunch at 12, followed by the match against the second years and then spending the rest of the long weekend at the Akashi townhouse. In hindsight, the point guard should have cancelled everything but it had been a month since he last saw the Rakuzen captain and if he was "well" enough to meet Seijuro he was "well" enough to play a game of basketball.

Giving in to his desire to see Seijuro, Furihata made his way to the bathroom, using various pieces of furniture to keep himself from falling as the room seemed to sway. By the time Kōki made his way into the bathroom he felt physically ill. Propping himself up with the sink, he waited for everything to calm and dissipate.

As the nausea subsided Koki opened the shower door making the small step to reach in and turn the knob allowing cold water to crash against his arm. Pulling the white t-shirt over his head, Furihata noticed the pain even affected his skin. Removing his blue and red checked boxers Koki stepped into the shower. As the water hit his upper back the boy sighed in relief.

The soothing heat of the shower relieved a lot of the symptoms of the suspected flu, the aches, though still present were considerably reduced and the congestion in his nose was, for the most part gone. In light of this Kōki smiled, if he took some Tylenol perhaps he would make it through the weekend. Checking the time on his phone, Kōki found a new message from Seijuro.

 _I can't wait to see you as well. How about at the park?_

Furihata replied immediately.

 _Sure, sounds good. See you then_

The teen picked up his pace putting on a fresh pair of boxers, a blue and white striped t-shirt and a pair of beige chinos.

Moving into the kitchen, Furihata shoved some bread into the toaster and set out pulling the kitchen apart to find some Tylenol or Advil, anything. Finding the little box hidden in a small white container amongst bandages and various other over the counter treatments. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Kōki washed down the pills, gagging as he did so.

Seijuro read over the texts several times. It was only a tiny detail but a detail he found very odd. Kōki was notorious for sending smilies and the fact that neither of the morning's messages contained them was unusual. Closing the phone, the redhead decided to let it slide, perhaps his boyfriend was just in a hurry to get everything done before he left the house. He was sure there was a logical explanation.

Kōki smiled brightly as he caught sight of Seijuro.

"Hey Sei!" He called watching the Rakuzen captain smile back made his heart flutter and his palms sweat slightly, or was that the flu, could be the flu.

"Hello Kōki." Heterochromatic eyes seemed to analyse everything about the brunette causing him to squirm under their gaze. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

"You're paler, Kōki"

" Oh, really? I must be losing my summer glow." heart racing, Kōki prayed internally that he'd get away with it.

Seijuro smiled lightly.

"I see" Rakuzen's point guard wasn't buying it for a second. He'd be keeping a close eye on the chihuahua.

Kōki heart was racing everyone was giving it their all for this match, not surprising. Usually he found it relatively hard to keep pace but today it was impossible. Sweat rolled out of him ten fold as he tried to match the speed of everyone else.

The final moments would ultimately be his undoing. The room began once more to sway, his stomach lurched and the room felt like ice. He could hear his team mates call for him but it was distant. Black spots began to cloud his vision.

"Kōki!" That voice, what was he doing here? Furihata turned to see Seijuro running towards him when his body decided it had taken enough torture for one day as the darkness took over.

"Kōki?" The teen allowed his eyes to flutter but not open. His body ached as cold sweats ran through him.

"Ngh, what happened?"

"You collapsed, Kōki." The words made him bolt upright, eyes wide.

"I'm so." A wave of nausea caused him to stop and fall back into a lying position.

"Take it slow." The voice soothed. Looking up the point guard almost went into cardiac arrest.

"Seijuro?" He wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for the hand Akashi laid upon his forehead.

"You're running a serious fever, Kōki. What on earth were you thinking playing in this state?"

"I-I" he couldn't exactly explain his morning haze where he had come to the decision. He'd sound ridiculous.

"I didn't want to spoil everyone's plans." He felt so stupid, causing everyone to worry all because he made a poor decision. He looked up expecting everyone to be mad but instead they all looked worried.

"Kōki, no one is going to be annoyed if you're unwell. Please don't ever feel you have to put our desires before your health." The emperor's eyes pierced straight through the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Sei…"The brunette was cut off by a tender kiss.

"Perhaps we should get you home."


End file.
